


Baby

by ZeroGravityInq



Series: Clearing Out The Drafts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crack, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Humor, M/M, Memes, Social Media, Sugar Daddy Voldemort, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby, Timeline What Timeline, eboy!Harry Potter, magical electronics, modern magical au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravityInq/pseuds/ZeroGravityInq
Summary: Harry was doing just fine. Since he graduated from Hogwarts and left Britain, he had managed to make a bit of a life for himself...by being a camboy. Now he wanted to...level up, in a way, and become a sugar baby.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Clearing Out The Drafts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003011
Comments: 97
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Livestream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598710) by [Anna_Hopkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins). 



"How goes the search for Potter?"

"So far there has been rumor that he has left the country and have moved to either America or Australia but we are unable to confirm his exact location. We do know once he turned 18 he began...adult entertainment services on the internet but we cannot find out what his filming location is due to his VPN giving a signal that he is in Scotland," Draco Malfoy nervously bowed and took a seat once his report was finished. 5 years as a Death Eater and still he just can't stop being unnerved by presenting a report to the Dark Lord. 

Bloody hell, the wizard wasn't even giving off an aura of being angry. If anything, he looked bored. Granted, his snake like features were rather flat so who knows what he was really feeling. 

"Very well. Draco, work with the techwizardry team and see if they can find more. Perhaps they can examine his content to see if there are any clues. Severus, how is Hogwarts doing?"

"Quite well. Once the furor over the removal of Muggle Studies and Divination with the replacement of Culture and Dueling has died down, the students are back to their usual dunderheaded selves. Howlers from parents have also been reduced once the quarterly report card went out. Naturally that was replaced with complaints that 'there was no way that their little darling was doing so badly'," Severus sneered. "Given another decade, Hogwarts should be up to International OWL standards and can begin offering that and INEWTs."

"Excellent. How are you handling the influx of students with technology?"

"Mainly firewalls and requiring students on the wifi to login to the vpn. Also a ward in the classrooms to filter out notifications on phones so they only receive important messages. Everything else is dealt with via diligent teachers and the usual punishments for not paying attention in class."

"Very good. Now onto our next-"

The Dark Lord was cut off by the notification sound of a phone. The Inner Circle broke out into a sweat since they weren't sure whose phone it was since they all had the same phone. Severus was fine since he never had his on unless he was directly ordered to do so. So whose phone was it?

They all sweated for quite a bit before Lord Voldemort reached into his robe and pulled out his own phone from a hidden pocket. Tension in the room released immediately as their master scrolled through his notifications. 

"Meeting adjourned." The Dark Lord rose, heedless of his minions scrambling to stand and bow, and swiftly left the room. 

* * *

Lord Voldemort went to his study. Not the public one that all Death Eaters can enter but his more private one with a chaise and magically warmed rocks all about for Nagini to nap on. Thankfully the chatty serpent wasn't in his study. 

With a sigh, he released the snakelike glamour on his visage and flopped onto the chaise. Once more he looked like an older version of Tom Riddle, a man in his late 40s with mild crows feet and the beginning of grey streaks at his temples. Unlike his younger counterpart, his eyes were a bright red.

He pulled out a retractable charging cord for his phone and attached it, settling further into his chaise to open the notification he got during the meeting. 

**[Twitch: GreenBoyGaming is now Live!]**

Tapping the notification opened the twitch app and right into the stream which thankfully had not been going on long at all. 

It looks like GreenBoy was playing Fall Guys and casually chatting, not paying attention at all if he was winning or not. The streamer was tucked away in the corner of the screen, responding to the chat every so often. 

Messy black hair was tucked into a pink, purple and blue ombre cap that said 'BI ICON' while green eyes sparkled with mirth when his character was knocked over again. 

**GreenBoy** was far better known as  **BIteSize** or in real life, Harry Potter.

For you see, as a long time subscriber of  **BIteSize** and consequently,  **GreenBoyGaming** , Lord Voldemort did not need Draco Malfoy to tell him Potter's current movements. As someone with far more patience and an ever evolving goal, he had just the plan to find Potter. 

But first, he needed to get a word in. 

Lazily pulling up the chat, he typed in a little message and attached 200 bits to it. Instantly a snippet of  _ 'Toss A Coin To Your Witcher' _ started playing while the other members in the chat greeted him. 

**[VTheBest gave 200 bits! Message: Hey Greenie!]**

"V, what's up mate? Glad to see you, and thanks for the bits!"

boybuttsandbuttercups: Hey V!

poorchan: Yo V

thighssavelives: wassup my dude

VTheBest: Hello all. Was stuck at work. What did I miss?

"Not much really. I did announce that the merch store has been updated. I got a new artist on board who has some great lewd designs for the sexy shop side and some cute stuff for the GreenBoy side. Discord is coming soon. Ah....I have a Q and A on twitter tomorrow and...the usual dual streams on Sunday. Sin Sundries at Noon and Filthy Casual later that night. Did I miss anything, chat?"

poorchan: thats pretty much it ^_^

toothicctoquit: you were about to talk about getting a pet!

"Yeah! I was. Thanks toothicc. So I was thinking of getting a pet - I have an owl because i am weird but I am thinking of getting a cat or maybe a puppy. Not that owls aren't great, I want something to cuddle..."

And on he went while Voldemort settled in for a nice long stream, checking over both his public and private SNS and occasionally hopping into chat for a quip or two. 

* * *

"Well that's all for tonight. Recap and clips are archived to my youtube. Check me out on twitter at greenbg for updates and things. I am also on instagram, tik tok and tumblr as greenboygaming. Signing off now, bye!" 

Harry clicked the stop stream button in OBS Studio and while the software finished encoding the stream, he took his headset off and stretched, It was a nice chill stream and he had a bit of fun. Now it was time to actually get to work. 

BIteSize had a stream planned for tonight. 

He padded out of his office - really his second bedroom with all his safe for work streamer gear in it - and to his bedroom. He refreshed Hedwig's water bowl and made sure the charm on the window that let her go in and out was still working to keep the drafty New York air and miscellaneous bugs out. 

He stopped in front of his dresser and considered the bottom drawer. All his cute outfits and lingerie were in the bottom drawer. The drawer immediately above that was all his toys - only managing to fit due to a space expansion spell. 

He never planned out his lewdstreams, as he liked to call them, rather choosing to take them as they came. Today he was in the mood for a nice hard dicking. 

With that in mind, he picked up a pair of lime green shorts with the words THOT across the ass and hidden bum hole. For the top he chose a white crop top hoodie that stopped right below his nipples, emblazoned with the words FEED ME in black block font. 

Not bothering with underwear, he took a quick shower, double checked that his shaving and smooth skin spell was holding up. Aside from the hair on his head and a neatly trimmed area below the belt, he was hairless. Part of that was genes since he never grew to be particularly hairy but another part was tips and tricks from the magical body salon he frequented every so often. 

He put in his contacts, switching over from his glasses that he wore on his normal stream.

Clad in his uniform and checking over his set up, BIteSize was live. 

* * *

"Hello Loves! I'm feeling a bit horny before going to sleep I thought I would do a little wank stream if that's fine with you?"

BIteSize paused, the tinkling of the tip jar ringing in his ears via his wireless earbuds. A glance at the chat showed his viewers agreed with him. 

munchabunch: SHOW US YOUR TITS

ooglethenoodle: pls show us your feet im begging

bitemeplz: are you just wanking or wanking as well [wink emoji]

LordDaddy: I certainly wouldn't mind both. 

"Just for that, I am going to do a call out and a wank. Anal wank that is. I think I am going to use the fave. You know Clear Size."

The ringing of the tip jar made BiteSize laugh and he reached out to grab the frankly ridiculously large 25 cm crystal clear dildo he called Clear Size and a jar of lube. The dong was made of weighty silicone that Harry could barely fit his hand around. The better part is that it was translucent and with his butt to the camera, everyone could see all the way inside him. 

"So this wank is dedicated to LordDaddy," he said lightly as he flopped onto his stomach, pulling his knees under himself to push his ass up and exposing the secret hole in his shorts. 

ooglethenoodle: yess the toooeeeessss

bitemeplz: oogle already getting off lmao

LordDaddy: what did i do?

upthebutt: lol daddy is in trouble

"LordDaddy is in trouble because he is trying his damnedest to become my sugar daddy." BiteSize grunted a bit as he managed to get 2 fingers in at once. He was a bit impatient but that was fine. 

sucheros: go a lil slower bite baby, dont hurt urself

LordDaddy: I can't be the only one who wants to pamper you.

upthebutt: same

sucheros: same

bitemeplz: same

LordDaddy: SEE

BiteSize laughed. "I already have an OnlyFans. I don't need to have a sugar daddy too. I am sure there are other babies out there that need the love."

upthebutt: prolly tru but they aren't as fine as you

bitemeplz: bars

BiteSize didn't respond right away. His fingers were busy moving in and out of his hole, a wet squelch that he couldn't tell was being picked up by his mic. With a whine he rolled his hips, grinding his dick into his bed as he twisted and thrusted his fingers. 

"Ha-hannn"

sucheros: see that right there is value. Get you a thot with thoughts. 

bitemeplz: when the fuck all of you get so smooth is2g

"St-stop making me laugh you funny bastards," BiteSize inserted two more fingers and stretched them wide, giving a nice gape to the camera. 

LordDaddy: goatse but make it fashion

ooglethenoodle: i wonder how far my arm could go up that

upthebutt: oogle asking the real questions

BiteSize snorted but pulled his fingers out with a sigh. "Now on to the main event. Back on topic, LordDaddy, I am not looking for a sugar daddy just yet but I assure you, you will be the first to know once I do."

LordDaddy: yesssss

ooglethenoodle: what are we, the neighbors next door?

BiteSize laughed, remembering a certain pair of twins saying that before. "It will be a public announcement if I decide to...be a baby? Sugar? I think that first one is a kink."

upthebutt: turn away Simba. You don't want to engage that fetish. 

"No Kinkshaming, upthebutt. Now lads, how would you like this to be shoved inside me?" he held up the Clear Size, making a slight grunt as he tossed it up a bit and caught it. "Biggest tip is to decide."

He watched the total add up and up until at the last moment. 

"Congrats LordDaddy, you win."

sucheros: he really out here trying to be Daddy Morebucks. I aint even mad

LordDaddy: reason 69 i should be BiteSize's sugar daddy

bitemeplz: NOICE

"So Daddy..." BiteSize let the title roll off his tongue. "What do you want to do to me?" His head canted slightly to the side, a smile curving his lips. 

sucheros: [chugs a fucking ocean, is still thirsty] send hlp

upthebutt: STEP ON ME BITESIZE

LordDaddy: turn your back to the camera and sit on the toy. 

"Its like our minds are in sync." BiteSize generously lubed up the dildo and with his back to the camera, sat back on his heels, arching his back a little to put the toy down behind him. "Hm, I might have to give oogle a bit of a service." He used his feet to line the toy up to his hole. 

ooglethenoodle: it's like christmas came early

bitemeplz: so did you

oolethenoodle: of course i did

LordDaddy: sink onto it nice and slow, baby.

"I'm not your baby, Daddy..." BiteSize whined as he slid down onto the dick, panting as it stretched him wider and wider until he sat fully on the hilt. 

LordDaddy: Of course Baby

The jingle of the tip jar rang almost mockingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lack of social media ficts in this fandom is appalling. Like I get that canon is in the 90s but COME ON GUYS. I have read maybe one fict, if not two that focus on memes and social media in some way. [in fact one is an inspiration and should be read for reasons even if it is moving slower than treacle]
> 
> As usual, I am stepping in to correct this oversight by having an explicit camboy Harry fict. So yeah. 
> 
> This, as I have mentioned on other uploads, is not a complete chapter. I should go on for longer but it's just been in my drafts...mocking me. So I'm posting it. Fuck it. 
> 
> In an Era long ago, I had a fict by this title but not this summary. Now I am doing something different and I don't think I have seen this done this way for this ship for this fandom. You read the summary. Buckle in lads.
> 
> also let me know if you have a preference for chat formatting. idk what to do with that rn and there will be some more social media stuff later so that will be fun to format....


	2. Chapter 2

\------------------------------

The Wizarding World didn't start out tech savvy. Evidenced by the hoards of older people who just couldn't get into the kids and their new-fangled 'tic tacs' and 'snapgrams' and 'why can't they just use a bloody owl?!'

But never, ever, underestimate the power of someone who wants to make money. 

So one fine day in the late nineties, nearly Y2K, a muggleborn [for it was always a muggleborn even when the purebloods retell the tale] looked about and noticed to their dismay that all the cool things in the muggle world just don't work in the magical world. 

Granted, some of those things like cars and planes weren't necessary when there were apparition and the floo network. But what about CDs and Playstation and even bigger, what about phones? Why did they not have a way to more instantaneously contact someone?

So instead of reinventing the trusty wheel, the muggleborn simply adapted mundane technology. 

Overcome, Adapt, Survive.

With the help of a skilled young potions master, they made a dip that when electronics were soaked in, made the electronics non reactive to magic. No need to take it apart but those who built their own computers could easily create the potion and dip each part or even better, buy the parts pre-dipped. 

So with that innovation, they were off to the races. Magical teens in the 00s and beyond grew up much like their mundane counterparts on social media, bemoaning schoolwork, watching and posting on youtube, facebook, twitter and eventually tumblr and instagram. 

The Statute of Secrecy was still in place, naturally so magical teens did not post pictures of Hogwarts classes or anything obvious, for there was a ward around intensely magical places that preventing posting on anything that was not magical only, indicated by the .maj domain indicator. 

Major apps would also have a [maj only] version of their apps, developed by secret witches and wizards in the ranks of the big companies and even phone developers had maj only versions of their phones that cost in galleons and had special functions like 'find my wand' and retina scanners that can see through polyjuice. 

So in the year 2020, Wixen and Mundanes were working with the same technology with grumbles from luddites on both sides. 

And all was right in the world. 

* * *

Except for Severus Snape's world for Severus Snape had a problem. 

A Potter shaped problem, as his problems were wont to be. 

For he knew about Potter. He knew about his gamer streams and decidedly non gamer streams. He even knew where Potter lived. 

Because he was the one to set it up. 

[Twitter DM from @oneboywonder: really, i think this is a bad plan and...]

With a sigh, he opened up twitter on his secondary phone - no mobile plan and connected to only a very small handful of apps - and went to see the whole message. 

@oneboywonder: really i think this is a bad plan and i really don't need a sugar daddy much less voldemort of all people

@sassandglass: its less to do with you potter and more to do with getting DL to stop obsessing over you. Once he sees how completely mediocre you are, he will leave you be. 

@oneboywonder: he doesn't have the blinders of petty ass grudges like you do tho :)

@sassandglass: maybe he will do us all a favor and just kill you because you are boring

@oneboywonder: it doesn't count if he wants me to sit on his face first

@sassandglass: fucking spare me

@oneboywonder: no. <3

Severus sends him a [summoning my persona.jpg] which nets him a kissy faced emoji back. Obnoxious little shite. 

There was a knock at his door and with a sigh, he put his phone away, nudging his mouse to bring his computer back up. 

"Come in."

Barty Crouch Jr came in, iPad in hand. As expected for their meeting. Unlike his colleagues, who admittedly were far older and also far more set in their ways, Barty adapted to technology with relative ease, using it to streamline bits of his life. 

He still accepted and returned work on parchment but students can email him their essays though those are graded more harshly. He took staff meeting minutes on his iPad but willing to print out and sent notes to those who asked for it or missed the meeting for whatever reason. A tremendous upgrade from the Carrows and fairly popular with the students, Severus dreads the day the Dark Lord decided that Barty was better to serve elsewhere. 

"Good evening, I have some notes from the IT department about security updates that needs to be run, their progress on the school website."

"Great. Have a seat."

* * *

Hermione Granger missed her best friend. 

She missed him not for the reasons her boyfriend suspected or what the Daily Prophet speculated over. She missed him because he was her friend. 

For you see, Hermione never got around to making very many friends. One was her boyfriend. Another was her boyfriend's little sister. She could even maybe count Luna and Neville but they weren't her friend like Harry was. 

He had changed so much after Sirius died. He became even quieter. He kept to himself and seemed to study even harder. He didn't involve himself with Voldemort or stopping him. 

Then after Graduation, he left the UK completely. 

Granted, she still saw him via calls over the internet and FaceTime. It wasn't the same. 

Asking him to come back or give his location so she can meet with him was met with silence. The one time Ron mentioned Voldemort led to Harry not talking to his former best friend at all. Hermione feared mentioning the ginger at all would make him not talk to her either. 

"Do you think I should have a sugar daddy?"

Hermione choked on her espresso, quickly throwing up a privacy spell so her co-workers didn't see her freaking out. 

_"Harry!"_

The dark haired man grinned at her reproachful tone. Not as widely as he used to but it was a start. 

"I mean, yeah I have the dosh anyway but its nice to be pampered innit?"

Hermione sighed. 

"Do I even want to know what brought this on?"

"Not really. I need your objective opinion."

"Contextless you mean."

"That too."

Hermione took a deep breath then let it go with a sigh. 

"If this person isn't trying to force you into anything aside from being a sugar baby and you have a way out if things go bad...go for it."

"Really?!"

She rolled her eyes "Surely, you aren't one of those who think I am a prude."

"Wouldn't even imagine it." Small smile but still great. 

"Now with that settled, let me tell you about the kerfluffle that happened before I went to lunch..."

She may not have her best friend here with her in person but this will do for now. 

* * *

Bite Size _@clappingcheeks_

So, at the ardent request of certain people, I am opening up applications for a Sugar Daddy! Only one and he -or she, I don't mind a Sugar Mama - must meet my requirements. Fill in the application here: kiss.me/bvro

**28 replies 291 Likes 3.2k retweets**

Bite Size _@clappingcheeks_

I am still going to do OnlyFans and my lewdstreams but since this has been requested, I figured why not

**22 replies 72 likes**

_Lord Daddy @babysdaddylord replied to @clappingcheeks_

I created a twitter just to react to this. FUCKING FINALLY

**326 likes**

_Bite Size @clappingcheeks replied to @babydaddylord_

lol good luck daddy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit less horny, mostly worldbuilding now. Don't worry the horny will be back next chapter. 
> 
> So yes, this story takes place in 2020....minus Covid because...shit, we tired. Other non covid stuff is happening in this story - like twitch losing their goddamn mind about dcma, new consoles, etc. But none of the pandemic. I simply cannot, my dudes.
> 
> So another fict that has wizards and tech that I have read is A Study in Magic by Books of Change. It's sherlock [bbc show sherlock] adopting harry. I am not linking to it simply because one, it becomes a real convoluted mess with too many overpowered OCs and two, to my knowledge, I haven't checked, it's on ffn and like hell i am giving the Pit more traffic than it has already so google away. 
> 
> There are some mycroft/harry ficts on AO3 that have magic and tech and I think i have seen at least one tomarry one. I will do some digging and see what i can find. 
> 
> Also...I say this for like all my HP ficts for this ship...yall thirsty af lmao. Not that it's a bad thing but damn. I never get this much response on ficts in other fandoms. So thank you so much you lovely nutters. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**So You Want To Be Bite Size's Sugar Daddy?**

Fill in this application if you meet the requirements! All candidates most likely to win will be contacted for a one on one interview!

 **Requirements**  
\- can be male/female/non-binary  
\- must have money through non-illegal means [no mobsters or drug dealers!]  
\- must be at least 5 years older than Bite Size [currently 21 at this time of writing]  
\- does not mind that Bite Size will continue with adult entertaining [including OnlyFans and private snapchat]  
\- tech savvy [Bite Size will not be your tech support]

 **Nice To Have**  
\- British  
\- Handsome  
\- Single  
\- magical in and out of bed

* * *

@sassandglass: that last nice to have was very on the nose

@oneboywonder: you would nose, wouldn't you

@sassandglass: [throwing tomatoes.gif]

@oneboywonder: [youknowi'mrightwhyyoubooing.gif]

@sassandglass: digressing, DL will probably take the bait. 

@oneboywonder: I was hoping just a little that the 'no illegal money' bit would take him out 

@sassandglass: like the DL will pay attention to that tiny fact. Your rules did keep some away like the 5 years older one. I can still hear Draco whinging about it and he's at home [presumably]

@oneboywonder: yeah no. I don't think all slytherins in my year are as bad as Malfoy but hell if I would give those fuckers the chance to dick over the boy who lived man who ran or whatever the fuck the prophet calls me. 

@sassandglass: fair

* * *

"Hello, Daddy~"

Lord Voldemort sat back in his bed. 

"Hello, Bite Size"

The camboy smiled up at him seductively from the screen of his iPad. 

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? You're Voldemort and I am Harry Potter. I want to know why you are trying to become my Sugar Daddy."

Voldemort sighed. He knew this was not going to work. Harry knew his face and even changing it would be a wash thanks to their connection. No matter how far apart they were, they can just sense each other and their intentions. Inconvenient that but after Harry's 5th year, the boy savior didn't bother him. Didn't engage in battle or even trying to figure out what he nor his minions were up to. 

"Is it too much of a stretch that I just want to be your Sugar Daddy?"

"Obviously, yes."

"Damn. Look, Potter, I'm not trying to stop you from...whatever you are doing. I'm not even going to try and find out where you are. I just want to keep an eye on you." Voldemort sighed and pushed a frustrated hand through his hair, not noticing the way Harry's eyes followed the motion. 

"By why jump to being my sugar daddy? You already regularly contribute to my streams, lewd and otherwise."

"Sometimes you just need to take the edge off and I am willing to pay for more...specialized attention."

"Bellatrix's simping not enough for you?" That earned Harry a very flat look. 

"I do not stick my cock in crazy, thank you."

"Ah, I wondering if you ever tried sucking yourself off."

"Potter."

"Alright alright, lets pretend for a moment that I am actually going to go through with this. What's in it for me?" Harry lounged back against his headboard. 

* * *

Bite Size @clappingcheeks

Thanks to everyone who applied! I now have my Sugar Daddy, a longtime viewer, Lord Daddy! Go Bully him @babysdaddylord  
**56 replies 2.1 likes 1.2 retweets**

_SEND ME TOES @ooglethenoodle replied to @clappingcheeks_

If I wasn't a poor college student, step on me senpai could have been a real thing ;___;  
**63 likes**

_Bite Size @clappingcheeks replied to @oodlethenoodle_

Aw, now I feel bad. I'll toss up some feet content soon, promise [kissy emoji]  
**101 likes**

_SEND ME TOES @ooglethenoodle replied to @clappingcheeks_

BITE SIZED CONFIRMED FOR BASED GOD  
**55 likes**

_Lord Daddy @babysdaddylord replied to @clappingcheeks_

Such a bratty baby  
**96 likes**

_Bite Size @clappingcheeks replied to @babysdaddylord_

You aren't paying for me to be good. ;)  
**89 likes**

* * *

**[Bite Size is now live!]**

"Hello Loves. So if you have been following my socials you would know I had decided to open up applications for a Sugar Daddy. It was open for a month and I was positively swamped with applicants. I even had to get an assistant to get through them all!" Harry sighed, casually stroking his cock, legs spread out into an almost split. 

ooglethenoodle: Lord Daddy swept it somehow  
bitemeplz: as if there was any doubt  
LordDaddy: you like me, you really really like me! [wipes away tear]  
sucheros: [golf clap]

"Yeah, Lord Daddy is indeed my Sugar Daddy. So with his support I got these," Harry said, pulling something from out of frame which turned out to be a shoebox. He pulled out a clearly expensive pair of stilettos with a red sole underneath. 

ooglethenoodle: OH GOD OH FUCK  
bitemeplz: rip in fucking pieces oogle

"Runner up was Oogle who really moved me with his heartfelt want but sadly he didn't have the financial means to be a Sugar Daddy so for you, love, I'm going to mess up my bed with these on." Harry slipped on the pumps, the stream able to see how his toes were painted neatly a patent black to match the shoe.

He brought his legs closer together but still open, showing how his now heels clad feet dug into the mattress as he stroked himself rapidly. He threw his head back with a gasp. 

sucheros: yall i think oogle is actually dead  
ooglethenoodle: sdkfdfbkldbn;'  
LordDaddy: no, just spazzing

* * *

"Then I just kind of scurried into my apartment, thanking the powers that be that I have an apartment in the back and isn't immediately obvious. So that's all for today and my story time on how I had to ride an uber with an Illuminati conspiracy theorist. I have something even funnier ready for next time. That's all for tonight lads! Greenie Boy out!"

Harry turned off the camera with a sigh. He knew he had some editing to do soon but he just wanted to relax for just a bit. This week in particular had been super busy between streams and editing and dealing with the Sugar Daddy thing with Voldemort which involved contracts emailing back and forth. 

He barely had any time to himself. 

'Its still better than it was in the UK. So much better.' He thought quietly, heaving himself up. His phone buzzed and without looking he knew it was a text from Voldemort. 

He let it sit there for a bit, heading to his kitchen to fix something up to munch on. He passed by a framed photograph of Sirius, young and careless atop his beloved motorcycle. Next to him on the wall was his Hogwarts diploma. It said Eton if a muggle saw it but since Harry wasn't one for visitors, it usually said what it was supposed to say. 

A gold play button from YouTube for his channel completed the trio. No other pictures. It looked rather empty like his life. 

And that was fine for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So soon but I think I am on a roll with this one. 
> 
> I fretted a little about the lack of like ya know fuck me blind kind of smut in the fict so far but comments so far, seems like you all are really here for the funny. Which I get since I am not a known smut peddler [and i probably will sadly never be]. Although if you are here for sexy times...comment and let me know. 
> 
> The issue i am running into is that all the camboy ficts I have read [yuri on ice, natch] are all omegaverse which i do love but isn't the universe for this one. So no frame of reference for sexy things to do on a lewdstream. So if you have any ideas or requests please let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> I did giggle just a little writing this. Also that story about the illuminati conspiracy theorist is true facts cuz it happened to me. I am going to put a video up about it eventually. 
> 
> If I stick to shorter chapters I can probably churn this out faster...and have less chance of growing bored lmao


	4. Chapter 4

_[image: Harry Potter in a tub, one leg against the wall the other bent over the rim of the tub. He's leaning back, facing away from the faucet, a smolder in his eyes]_

**bite-size-nsfw**  
What should I fill this tub with? Comment below.  
#commentorchoice #boyvstub #anythingandeverything 

**2,609 Likes**

rawmekatsuki eggs  
sucheros pls offer an egg in this trying time?  
twiddledee eggeggeggeggeggegg  
twiddledum eggeggeggeggeggeg

_-show more comments-_

* * *

"The things I agree to, I swear Harry."

"Come on, Dean, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad, he says. Pour a bowl of eggs on me, he says." Dean grumbled, fiddling with the camera and trying his absolute best to ignore the massive bowl of eggs that took forever to crack open. "Why not ask Ginny, she would have had fun with this."

"Ginny is not great with cameras, muggle or magical."Harry replied, casually leaning back in the tub, dressed in nothing but tighty whiteys and a white crop top that said 'Boy Titties' across the chest. 

"Why are you even piling raw eggs on yourself?"

"Horny reasons."

* * *

_[photoset: First image has Harry in an empty tub, smirking at the camera. Next image is a large mixing bowl filled with what looks like 100 raw eggs. Third Image is Harry leaning back in the tub, now covered in raw eggs and laughing. The slime of the whites have rendered his all white outfit completely translucent with egg yolks strategically covering his bits. Last picture is Harry face down, ass propped up, clothes still slimey and eggs with both yolks broken and unbroken pooling around his knees. A digital sticker of gudetama covers his bits]_

**bite-size-nsfw**  
Shall I offer you an egg in this trying time?  
#eggyboy #covermeineggs #nsfw #bestbutt #bitesizevsgudetama #thistookforevertocleanup

**4,687 likes**

tweedledee NOW THATS OUR EGGY LAD  
tweedledum EGG LAD EGG LAD  
gingebinch i feel scrambled holy shit

_-show more comments-_

* * *

"Do I even want to know why..."

"It was requested so I did it. Really Daddy, must you ask?" Harry adjusted his cat ears headband in the camera of his phone. "Also I wanted to wreak revenge on my roommate a bit."

"Is he allergic to eggs?" Voldemort asked from the tablet propped up on Harry's desk.

"No. Just as straight as a cooked noodle. He has been trying his absolute best to be straight for his girlfriend with very loud sex but I heard him call out a guy's name once."

"Harry, you minx." Despite his deadpan tone, the smirk on Voldemort's face said otherwise. 

"I do try."

* * *

**[Green Boy Gaming is now Live on Twitch!]**

"Hey guys, today we are going to play something chill and relaxing. We are going to play Happy Wheels boards submitted with the exact purpose of making me rage." Harry said, headphones off but cat ears very much on, occasionally twitching. 

poorchan: HOW CUTE  
greenieslefteyelash: nice ears. Unveiling your fursona greenie  
VtheBest: Greenie a furry confirmed

"Rude. I am not a furry. I just like cat ears and it was a request. No tail at the moment, that's for the lewdstream tonight."

gingebinge: BIG EXCITE  
thingone: aren't you a bit young for that gingebinge  
thingtwo: don't make us tell mum  
gingebinge: in the words of my role model Bayonetta: TAFF OFF  
poorchan: We stan bayonetta in this household

"Hey if gingebinge wants to watch, then let her watch. I don't mind. Anyway, lets go to this first board called Greenie Gets Dunked. Lovely."

* * *

[ _Video: Thumbnail is a picture of Harry Potter with a mouse in hand, eyes wide, big grin on his face and a white knuckled grip on his mouse. A yellow square with blsvk words next to him says 'Stream Highlights: Happy Wheels'_

_First clip is of Harry doing a bottle run trying his best to concentrate on both the chat and the game. Just as he is about to make it to the winner platform he notices something out of the corner of his eye and says_

_'NO MICKEY MOUSE IS NOT A BOTTOM'_

_The chat scrolls wildly as he fails but Harry doesn't notice, his eyes set in a thousand yard stare._

_Second clip has Harry casually doing a bottle flip to get the Professor D slot which is a rotating bracketed platform._

_'You see, to get this slot you must be crazier than who the platform is referring t- for [bleep] sake V, NO."_

_V the Best had donated 20k bits in one go setting off Harry's notification alarm which is just Harry yelling 'STONKS'_

_Third Clip is Harry doing a spike fall, very visibly tired and getting frustrated each time he can't manage to avoid the spikes._

_"Gringebinge, ask me again who would win in a fight for dominance in bed between Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse and I am not only banning you, I am going to call your mum. I don't want to think of - AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!"_

_At his latest failure, he just screamed. After the scream he sat back in his chair, sulking for a bit, his animatronic cat ears pointing back with an occasional irritated twitch._

_A couple of beats go by and he says in a forcefully cheerful voice,_

_"who wants to play animal crossing?"_

_The last clip has Harry running around his New Horizon's island at night hunting down spiders._

_"Man I love this game. i thought I wouldn't get into this but then I played Stardew Valley and it just chilled me out."_

_Harry's eyes flicker over to the chat. His face pulls into a scowl._

_"Don't think I won't ban you thingone. You and your twin. Thingtwo, I would ban you for not doing anything since masters of disasters such as yourself need to never part. Don't take that as a compliment you absolute sporks,"_

_Video ends]_

Best Clip Compilation: May 2020 701,245 Views 

**GreenBoyGamingArchives** 1M Subscribers

_SUBSCRIBED_

Description  
Watch live on my twitch at twitch.tv/greenboygaming! So Attempts were made to, ya know, play some fan created boards but you lot are too good at making me rage....

COMMENTS 4.1k

 **theguvmentstolemynargles** But who would win in a fight for dominance?  
  
**GreenBoyGamingArchives** Luna...plz...I'M BEGGING

**theguvmentstolemynargles** THE PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW

 **GingeBinch** You knew my revenge would be swift and highly salted. 

**GreenBoyGamingArchives** It's not my fault that your boyfriend is a closet twink  
  
**GingeBinch** I been knew that. But no need to yank him out the closet by the ankle. 

**thatoneidot** FIRST

 **whytry** Greenie's ears are so cute

**haughting** i hope this doesn't awaken something in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway to 10k words. Not bad for a meme repository. 
> 
> So as a prize, whoever can guess the various shout outs/references in this chapter [most are fanficts in my faves but some are youtube channels] then I will sketch something for you. You just need 5 to win. 10 winners and whoever gets the obscure reference [the meaning behind luna's youtube name] first will get a full color digital sketch. Such prize, much excite. Contest will go on until the 10th chapter is posted. If you don't want to let others see your answer in the comments, feel free to message me on twitter, instagram or tumblr. Links are on my profile. 
> 
> Also not posting any images in this fict. Trying to get it in another story i am working on is hard enough :(
> 
> Feel free to comment on anything you want to talk about. I usually respond to questions.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Daddy."

Voldemort sat back in his chair. On his laptop, was Harry or rather Bite Size in a very special outfit. His pectorals were bare but around his waist was a lacy white corset that made his small waist even smaller. On his hips was a very fluffy white skirt with layers and layers of tulle. Peeking under the hem was suspenders for the thigh high white small fishnet stockings. His feet were tucked in white mary jane style heels. His hair was long and loose, in gentle curls that went down to his waist.

He looked amazing.

"Hello Baby. What is this outfit for?" Voldemort shifted a bit in his seat.

"Well Daddy, I was reminded that I haven't been doing much for this relationship of ours so I thought maybe I should do something. A little private session for you. I dressed up pretty for you and even put some makeup on."

Upon closer inspection, Voldemort noticed the pearlescent sheen on Harry's eyelids, contrasting with the stabby cat eyeliner that only brought out the almond shape of his eyes. He didn't seem to be wearing foundation but he did have on a peach blush high on his cheekbones near his temple and a light dusting of highlighter. His lips were a very glossy pink.

"That you did. Very good Baby. Now, what do you plan to do for me?"

Harry smiled and Voldemort had the fleeting thought that maybe...just maybe he should relocate to his bed.

* * *

"Really Remus, it's not that bad."

Remus sighed which only made Tonks grin. Teddy gurgled happily from his place in Harry's arms. 

"Teddy doesn't seem to mind what Harry is wearing. Your legs look great by the way," Tonks remarked, prompting a bright smile from Harry. 

Remus guessed it wasn't that bad. Up top Harry had on a peach colored hoodie with the words VIBE CHECK on it. His issue was what was below, a matching tulle skirt which thankfully went down to his knees and pastel blue Converse sneakers that laced up almost to his knees. 

"Okay fine. Maybe it's a bit more liberal where you live. How is it, by the way?" Remus took a sip of chicory coffee while Harry gently played with his son. 

"Awesome. Ginny and Dean make pretty great roommates though I don't see them much since both are in school. Dean is going to NYU while Ginny attends fashion institute. We have dinner together sometimes." Harry said, gently playing with Teddy's hands, clapping them together to the delight of the toddler. 

"They have each other, what about you?" Dora asked with an eyebrow wiggle. Harry laughed.

"None of that with me. I am having fun doing my live streams and lewdstreams. I don't need a partner complicating things like that. Though I do want a puppy."

* * *

The flight from Louisiana was nice. Yes, he could have just portkeyed back home but he liked flying in planes, especially if he could get business or first class. A glass of champagne usually smoothed out any issues. 

He pulled out his phone and looked over his chat open with Voldemort. 

Daddy: Why a dog? Why not a snake?  
Me: Snakes are not cuddly  
Daddy: You have not met Nagini  
Me: Last time I met Nagini, she tried to eat me  
Daddy: That was on my orders  
Me: Doesn't help her case tho  
Daddy: Fine. If not a dog what about a kneazle?  
Me: Cats are okay. I may not be particularly close to Hermione's cat but they aren't my preferred pet. 

Daddy is typing...

Harry took another sip of champagne as he watched the typing indicator appear and disappear. He went through his emails and saw one in particular that caught his eye. 

With a grin, he replied back. 

* * *

_[Image: Harry is on his back with a horde of curious puppies of different breeds piled on him, tails up and wagging and sniffing him curiously. The viewers can only see his legs beneath the puppy pile]_

**GreenBoyGaming**  
Decided to swing by and got puppy piled on. Guess I'll die 乁༼◔‿◔✿༽ㄏ

_#gibemeallthepuppies #pupperheaven #Illtake20 #helgasdoghaven #adoptallthedogs_

_5.6k comments_

**weasleyisourking** that feel when you aren't over your godfathers death  
 **grangerousdangerous** RONALD

 **gingebinge** so cute! ...so are the puppies  
 **Quibbler.official** the thirst is strong with this one

 **notdoratheexplorer** how cute! i wish i could get a puppy but i think moony is enough  
**greenboygaming** fair  
 **professormoonmoon** i'm offended

 **boomgoesthefinnegan** you said a couple streams back you wanted to get a puppy. did you choose one?  
 **greenboygaming** good memory! yeah i did. spoiler: he is in this picture. 

_-show more comments-_

* * *

"Hello Loves. No lewd today. I just got home and settled and am too tired. Plus I got a baby. Say hello to Wot!"

Bite Size held up the dalmatian puppy in his lap who yawned happily before the man tucked him back in the kangaroo pouch of his hoodie. The chat scrolled at a blinding pace cooing and saying hello to the puppy. 

"Today is just going to be a Q&A so ask me anything. And I do mean anything. Any physical requests like asking me to do something aside from getting naked will be noted down and done on the next stream, kay?"

sucheros: noted  
ooglethenoodle: so if i asked to see your toes....  
bitemeplz: oogle being ever on brand

"Okay okay, so i have some questions from curious cat and you all can add on to those. First up - do you live alone? Firstly, that's a creepy ass question. Secondly, no I don't. I have some roommates."

upthebutt: who tf ask a stalker ass question like that???  
bitemeplz: bad people, butt, bad people  
LordDaddy: please tell me you blocked them. 

"Sadly not Daddy. It was an anonymous question. But thanks for your concern. Next question: What kinks will you never do? Hmm..." Bite Size rubbed Wot's head a he mused over it. 

bitemeplz: say feet  
ooglethenoodle: YOU ARE NOT FUNNY

"Hey, no bully. Off the top of my head - anything involving bodily fluids that aren't ejaculate, saliva and sweat. No pain play or heavy bdsm. Nothing involving non consenting parties but somnophilia is alright if we discuss it beforehand."

LordDaddy: [takes notes]  
sucheros: LordDaddy out here being a man with a plan.   
upthebutt: does anyone iRL follow your lewdstream?

"Well I do know Daddy. One of my mods is one of my roommates. But as far as I know, none of my friends are active in my streams. Not to say they don't watch but I haven't seen them contribute. All of them watch my non-lewd streams though."

ooglethenoodle: that would be so awkward. 'hey i don't have my portion of the rent since i donated on your stream. can you pay it?'  
bitemeplz: oogle demonstrating more braincells than i expected.  
ooglethenoodle: hey, i am in college. I have more on the brain than feet and pasta  
sucheros: get you a man that does both

"Yeah, it would be kinda a mess. Next question, Would you ever return to england? No. Next question."

upthebutt: SAVAGE  
LordDaddy: not even to visit me?

"You may be cute, Daddy, but not that cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up because i will probably be busy the rest of this week. 
> 
> I got a reprimand at work for being at non-work site during work hours. 1, I have two screens and 2, if they think i am going to just sit and stare blankly at my dashboard for about 9 hours they can think again. My boss makes a dollar while i make a dime so i can't help but write fanfict on company time. 
> 
> I mentioned this in comment replies but the twins and maybe ginny watch Harry's lewdstreams but they don't particiapate. Ron and hermione know they exist but they don't watch. Voldemort is the only active watcher lol. 
> 
> Trivia: hermoine's screenname is a personal joke. i got drunk and watched the movies. That scene where she punches draco i was like GRANGEROUS DANGEROUS and have been trying to work it into a fict ever since. 
> 
> Contest is still going. I have the answer key and boy...that was a dank chapter. 
> 
> Oh yeah. Remus and Tonks and Teddy live in Louisiana. Personal headcanon that New Orleans is better for werewolves. Not sure why I think that aside from Loup Garou is a neat name. 
> 
> Yeah, Tonks' instagram is notdoratheexplorer. Remus made that one. In revenge his is professor moon moon
> 
> ......
> 
> [cough]
> 
> WHO THAT FUC INVITED MOON MOON?!
> 
> lol see yall next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Green Boy Gaming is Great**

  * So you may know Green Boy Gaming from his chill playthrough of rage games. But did you know
  * he does what he calls lewdstreams on xxxstream as Bite Size and keeps his rates low so most people can join in
  * is single [but allegedly has a sugar daddy]
  * takes gay and straight requests on his lewdstream
  * loves the doggos and has a dog and an owl [who tf keeps an owl for a pet???]
  * likes snakes too
  * all his sfw stream money goes to various charities
  * is really nice 
  * should have like a million or more followers but doesn't care about that



did you kno????

_posted by hearteyesforgreenie_

_250 notes like|reblog|share_

* * *

_**[Welcome to the Green Size Discord - fan discord server for Green Boy Gaming and Bite Size!]** _

sucheros: hello newbie!  
smolnsoft: Hi  
ooglesnoodles: Hello new person!  
smolnsoft: Hiya. i'm smolnsoft and I mostly follow Green Boy but I have been lurking in his Bite Size streams for a bit. The contrast is staggering.   
ooglenoodles: not a ton. He's pretty much the same just sometimes he has a dildo up his butt.   
smolnsoft: fair  
bitemeplz: oogle i am suprised you notice anything aside from his feet  
ooglenoodles: i can multitask  
upthebutt: he has like a whole hand free  
smolnsoft: is it true he is a sugar baby?  
sucheros: yah. Lord Daddy is his sugar daddy. He's not on this server tho.   
upthebutt: i heard he made a twitter just to talk to Harry on there.  
smolnsoft: oh, green's name is Harry?  
ooglenoodles: yee but he doesn't really use it. Only people who met him irl use it.  
upthebutt: i only use it for shorthand. It's fine here since it's not modded by him but on his official discord it will get you banned if you aren't in the irl friend tier.  
smolnsoft: why?   
sucheros: it implies closeness that isn't there. Also i think he's trying to distance himself from his original home imo. He's a brit that lives in america. No conspiracy but he prolly has a reason for leaving  
smolnsoft: ah okay. Well anyone got any good fict recs?  
bitemeplz: yo the amount of lorddaddy n bite size ficts are INSANE

* * *

_**[Welcome to the Green Boy Gaming Official Discord!]** _

poorchan: so anyone else have their sides in orbit still from the last happy wheels stream?  
boybuttsandbuttercups: yes oml the pain was so delicious  
dragonmalicious: he's turning us into sadists  
gingebinge: like you aren't already there dragon  
grangerousdangerous: i hope he plays more animal crossing soon. Sounds like he needs a break.   
wotcher: you just want to get his turnip prices  
grangerousdangerous: TONKS  
wotcher: where is the lie  
grangerousdangerous: ALL OF IT  
gingebinge: methinks the lady doth protest too much  
dragonmalicious: agreed  
poorchan: his lego batman play was fun. Maybe mario odyssey next?  
thingone: isn't he still playing through mario galaxy 2?  
poorchan: that's a let's play. He hasn't streamed it tho.

* * *

GreeniesLeftEyelash @greenleftlash

So...is Greenie gunna do a meet and greet anytime soon?  
 **245 likes**

_The Tea Sis @sippingitall replied to @greenleftlash_

I doubt it. He seems a bit private...yah know for a cam boy  
 **250 likes**

_GreeniesLeftEyelash @greenleftlash replied to @sippingitall_

Shame that. Even if he came to VidCon, I would spend the dosh to see him.   
**390 likes**

_Senpai Notice Me @kuuderechan replied to @greenleftlash_

I think he said something about going to E3 last stream. Maybe convince him to do a fanmeet then?  
 **240 likes**

_GreeniesLeftEyelash @greenleftlash replied to @kuuderechan_

REALLY?! Oh I am going to ask.   
**300 likes**

* * *

@sassandglass: i've heard rumor of you going to E3  
@oneboywonder: I did get an invite from some publishers. Mostly small ones  
@sassandglass: so are you going?  
@oneboywonder: yes but incognito. I do plan on doing a fanmeet but that will be when i am less likely to get swamped.   
@sassandglass: it's almost like you have sense  
@oneboywonder: almost

* * *

_[Video: Scene opens with Green Boy on the floor surrounded by boxes, Wot sniffing around curiously until Green Boy reaches out to put the puppy in his lap._

_"Hello everyone! I'm doing an unboxing today since...well, I'm bored and I was informed by the post office that my box -which by the by is the largest size they offer - is nearly at capacity. A car rental later, here are all the packages!"_

_The camera pans to a montage of the various packages. Some large, some small, some with tape on them that indicate they come from Amazon, others with stamps that indicate they were from outside the country. Wot yipped and Green Boy let him go to explore or head over to his roommate's room._

_"I have opened all of these. Sorry for those who wanted my first reaction but **some people** , despite being told otherwise, wanted to send lewd things to my non lewd name. So I had to sort through it so i won't get demonitized. Also some of this is from friends and family so those are separate. That out of the way, let's get started!"_

_The video goes on showcasing all the things that was sent from small handmade plushies to a massive Snorlax plushie that was actually sent to Bite Size but Green Boy decided 'was too cute not to share'. He read every letter that was sent and showed off any fanart to nearly professionally done sketches to scribbles from small children. Wot eventually fell asleep on the Snorlax after having his fun hopping in and out of boxes._

_"That's all for this time. Oh yeah! I am going to set up a meet and greet soon. Not sure where it will be but I can fly anywhere except for the UK because, well..."_

_A snippet of the chorus from Taylor Swift's Bad Blood plays. Green Boy shrugs._

_"Reasons. So, if you want to have a meetup hosted in your town or city, comment below and I'll make some calls and send some emails! As always like, subscribe and hit the bell notification so you will know when I upload next. Assuming YouTube works. Tah-tah."_

_Video cuts to Green Boy play fighting with his puppy and picking up the dog to drop him in a big box of clothes. Video fades to the sound of the puppy yipping and Green Boy laughing. ]_

UNBOX WITH ME - June 2020 ft THE BEST DOGGO IN THE WORLD 39,934 views

 **GreenBoyGaming** 2.3 M Subscribers

_SUBSCRIBED_

Description  
Thanks to everyone who sent me stuff! Both myself and Wot appreciate it!  
....

COMMENTS 2.3K

 **yawkers** ur already in NYC, just do a meet up here!  
230 likes  
  
**sugarhoneyicedtea** maybe he needs a break. Visit the other parts of the country

**propernicethat** as a brit, I am sad you aren't coming home but your rejection was a bit funny.   
229 likes  
  
**snitchery** same

**shallweskate** COME TO INDIA  
338 likes

**borschtbae** come to St Petersberg!   
351 likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get out. Was not feeling funny for a bit and this one is a bit of a toned down chapter. Next chapter is more...let's say...adventurous. Voldemort? At my E3? More likely than you think. 
> 
> Meme Hunt is still going. 
> 
> I have some ficts I should work on...and I started writing a new one [sigh] in a fandom that isn't as welcoming as others [bigger sigh] so yeah, that's gon be fun. 
> 
> I really want to get a new laptop [this is exactly what i get for cheaping out - the one i got early this year is already partially broken] but I am going to wait for my birthday in december to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

"I will not Potter."

"Come on Daddy, please~?"

Voldemort sighed and leaned back in his chair, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. This is what he gets, this is exactly what he gets for getting involved with the meme generation. Harry grinned from the skype call that was ongoing. 

"Harry, I don't have the time to be traipsing off to bloody Los Angeles for the nexus of nerd-dom."

"That's Comic Con. Besides if you are still trying to win a war at this point, you've been lost."

"Potter."

"Come on Tom. We can go to Disneyland and get a hotel room and you can dick me down like you've been wanting to."

Voldemort shot him a very flat look. 

"You vastly overestimate the power of your arse."

"You vastly underestimate the level of your thirst."

He wasn't going to do this. There was no way in hell he was doing this. 

* * *

_[Video: Green Boy Gaming also known as Harry Potter waved happily at the camera. He's wearing a white t-shirt with the Sprite logo on it and black cargo shorts and white and green sneakers._

_"Hello Loves! Green Boy live or rather sorta live at E3! Sorry I didn't do a meet and greet or let anyone know I am going but this is my first year and I wanted to experience it as a fan not as someone who is being fanned over."_

_He gestures excitedly behind him and the camera focuses for a sec on the E3 set up going on in the background._

_"I got an invite or two from some game developers so I am coming in as a guest. I also brought someone with me - my lovely Sugar Daddy is manning the camera for the most part but there are some things we will be doing away from the camera at other places. It took a lot to pull him from work!" Harry says pouting at the camera. The viewer could practically feel the amusement wafting off of Daddy._

_"I have to make money to spoil you somehow, Baby. Now stop sulking and go back to the video." Daddy's voice was smooth and very posh, a baritone that could make a lesser person melt._

_"Alright, I guess. Anyway, this is a series of vlogs and this is just the intro! There will be 4 vlogs in total and each are fairly long. Editing me, how long are they?"_

_A caption pops up with the words: 30 MINUTES EACH YOU ABSOLUTE SPORK -Editor Greenie_

_"Bloody hell that is long" Harry marvels while the camera picks up Daddy's snort of amusement. "Well, I hope you have fun watching! The other vlogs will be uploaded each hour following this one. I'm also going to do a wrap up video and a more thinky video on all the new releases. That's all for now loves, Green Boy out!"_

_Screen blurs as video links to the other videos pop up on the screen, noises from E3 playing in the background.]_

E3 VLOG INTRO Video 1/??? 402,142 views

 **GreenBoyGaming** 2.4 M Subscribers

**SUBSCRIBED**

**Description**  
Daddy and I head off to E3! Stay tuned for more as we wander about!  
....

  
COMMENTS 6.9K

* * *

_[Image: Harry holding hands with a taller man who has his face obscured by smirking emoji. Both are wearing Mickey Mouse hats, Harry's in holographic silver while the other man's is plain black. Behind them is the entrance for Disneyland California]_

**greenboygaming** Our E3 adventure is about to begin but first, a stop at the happiest place on earth!

#disneyland #california #disneybound #ihadtodragthisman #heneedsmoremagicinhislife

**200k likes**

**tweedledee** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY GOT HIM TO GO YOU MADLAD  
 **grangerousdangerous** I saw the video and STOP AVOIDING MY CALLS HARRY  
 **gingebinch** those tags i cannot- 

_-show more comments-_

* * *

  
Harry put away his phone for the moment but after a thought, he turned it off. It had been ringing non-stop since he started posting his E3 vlogs and associated content. Naturally people from his old life wanted to know about his 'sugar daddy' and the non-lewd followers wanted to know about his boyfriend. Tom drew attention like a moth to the flame. 

His secondary phone rang. He picked it up.

"Are you catching hell like I am?"

"No. My followers are sufficiently cowed unlike your lot."

"Family and friends are not followers, Tom."

"Same difference."

Harry smiled at Tom's flippant tone and settled into his chair as Wot stumbled over. He reached down to pick the puppy up and settle him in his lap while listening to Tom rant about something else that had annoyed him that day.

* * *

_[Video: A video montage of various sights in E3 from booth babes giving Harry a hug to 'Daddy' participating -read: failing - one of the exhibit challenges. Shots of various vendors and presentations play while calm music is set as the main song. Scene changes to Harry leaning against a balcony, the city of Los Angelos spread out behind him. He looks to be fairly high up. He smiles at the camera._

_"Hello loves. Welcome to my E3 vlog. So, I am at the hotel after day one, Daddy is taking a nap since he is a jet lagged geezer and i need a bit of time to decompress and go over what happened. So starting off, we met up at LAX and took an uber to the hotel. After unloading our stuff we went to the convention center to pick up our badges. As an invited content creator, my badge is slightly different from the general public. i do have a lot of restrictions like what I can and cannot reveal and naturally embargos on certain information but since I was going to wait until after the convention, that was fine._

_Once we got our badges, we headed to Disneyland!"_

_Scene changes to the initial shot from the previous video: Harry and Daddy in front of Disneyland main entrance._

_"All right! Let's go!" Harry holds out his hand to Daddy who takes in and in a jump cut they are in the park._

_"I haven't been to Disneyland but I did go to Disneyworld in Florida with my godson and his parents. You haven't been to either, right Daddy?" Harry said, looking down at the paper map he grabbed when they had gotten their passes._

_"Not at all. It wasn't feasible when i was a child - stop with your smirk, you brat - and as an adult i didn't have the time nor reason to go." Daddy said, the camera focusing on the little grin that was on Harry's lips._

_"Have you seen any Disney movies?" Harry asked, looking up at the camera, his head slightly tilted._

_"3, i think. Bambi....Snow White and Sleeping Beauty?"_

_"of course all the ones."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Have you ever watched Star Wars?" Harry started walking, Daddy [and the camera] following._

_"Heard of it, know of the basic plot, but never got around to it. Why?"_

_"Well aside from me thinking that you would have a pretty close kinship to Darth Vader, Disney owns Star Wars now so they have a mini Star Wars park within Disneyland."_

_"Hn."_

_\-----------_

_The video goes on to show them around the park on various rides and eating and shopping, Harry bullying Daddy to take pictures with various characters including Darth Vader. Every time Daddy's face is onscreen, its covered up with a logo or picture or outright blurred out, even following his face when he moves._

_The video transitions back to Harry in the hotel room, now on the apparently large bed in the room. Daddy is beside him, asleep, his face turned away. Harry happily runs a hand through the man's hair and he does not stir from his slumber._

_"We spent the entire day at the park. It was really novel to go with someone who doesn't keep up with that aspect of pop culture. it was similar to when I went with my godson but different. Anyway that was day one. Check out the next video for actual E3 things. See ya, loves."_

_Video blurs out with link cards for the other videos appearing in the four corners of the video frame.]_

E3 VLOG: ADVENTURES IN DISNEY 2/??? 609,394 views

 **GreenBoyGaming** 2.6 M Subscribers

**SUBSCRIBED**

Description  
 _A bit of fun at DIsneyland! much mouse, such america._  
....

  
COMMENTS 60K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I just was not in the mood for a lot. Now my job is permanently remote so yay? I guess? Won't have to spend money on Uber anymore to commute so yay money lol. i still have to work on my birthday this saturday so [shrug emoji] waddaya gonna do. I did get a new laptop like I mentioned and half of this chapter was typed up on one. An itty bitty chromebook. Not like the greatest typing experience but eh, the keys work and it was relatively cheap. All the full fat windows laptops I wanted were either sold out or going for ridiculous prices. Even the ones I would buy cheap and toss linux on them were gone. 
> 
> Comment if you want something or just wanna chat. I've been getting into webtoons [jfc] so if you wanna make suggestions on what to read, that would be neat too. I've gone through like 4 so far and it has completely wrecked my sleep lol
> 
> Actual chapter notes: E3 started in 1995. I was like....4 lmao. There are different tiers for E3: presenter, exhibitor, content creator [gaming youtubers and press], competitors [my friend got in on this badge] and general audience. E3 never mails badges. It's pretty expensive to go as a fan and since it usually is here where they reveal new game stuff, a lot of things are embargo'd meaning that the press [small and big] cannot talk about the new thing until it has been revealed and the embargo lifted. Tom might have seen Bambi and even Snow White as a child when they were originally released in the 30s, aka when he was a kid. Disneyland and Disneyworld is not the same thing and have different things in their parks.


End file.
